


Flashfoward

by FanfictionLover95



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Before the 1st movie, Characters watch the movie, Watching httyd2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionLover95/pseuds/FanfictionLover95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the events of the first movie the village of Berk is put in a room to watch the second movie! read as they react to how their lives are 5 years in the future.</p><p>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE!!!!!!!!!EVERYTHING IN BOLD IS PROPERTY OF DREAMWORKS ANIMATION</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashfoward

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE!!!!!!!!!EVERYTHING IN BOLD IS PROPERTY OF DREAMWORKS ANIMATION 

It was a cold day that found the entire village of Berk in the great hall trying to retain the heat that was so precious this time of year at least, all except a young boy who was in the village blacksmith perfecting designs for his latest invention.  
Hiccup was the village runt and all he wanted was to kill a dragon, just one dragon and his life would get infinitely better just as he had the thought everything went black   
He woke in a dark room filled with chairs and bean bags. As he looked around he realise he was on top of a pile of vikings everyone started moving and the pile came crashing down.  
“What in thor’s name is going on here!” yelled Stoick the vast.  
In answer a girl's voice came out of nowhere and said “You are here to watch your future, you are here to see what your life will be like in 5 years, you are here to see what change one person can do. So i suggest you sit down watch”  
She said it in such a way that the vikings had no choice but to do as she said.


End file.
